Good Luck In Marraige
by Tee-Cup
Summary: A Marraige between 2 CSI's Sparks a family member's anger. Think of it like a series,read Family first. I own nothing except Katie and Rachael. Dedicated to thedarksidealwayshascookies Please Review Good or bad :
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Christmastime

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a Christmas time Las Vegas was crawling with tourists from all over the world. But in a small neighbourhood there was a large house. In this large house lived a peaceful family, a mother, a father and a little girl about six years old.

They were very happy, they got on with everyone they met and had no enemies. But one day this happy family, was murdered. And it was up to the CSI's to solve it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Typical Morning

**Chapter Two**

"Rachael get in the car!" Katie shouted from the garage.

"In a minute, I'm doing my lipstick." She shouted back.

Katie and Greg exchanged worried looks and both made a bolt for the bathroom, Katie reached her first and prized the ruined, bright red lipstick from her fingers. It was smeared all over her face and hands.

"Really, I was hoping you wouldn't start wearing make-up until you actually needed it, when you're like fifty." Greg leant against the door frame.

Katie clicked her fingers and pointed at him,

"You. Car. Now!" she waved her hand as she grabbed a flannel from the sink and began to scrub at Rachael's face.

"Yes mom." Greg walked off sulkily. But still smiling, he knew Katie was joking, she was just under a lot of stress right now. In between her job and planning the wedding, Rachael, Greg moving in, everything was just a little hectic for her at the moment. Tonight she would say she was sorry for being bitchy give him a hug and they would both melt all over again. Greg knew they both really loved each other. He got into the car and sat waiting.

A couple of minutes later Katie and Rachael got in the car. Rachael lip-stick free and clutching her school bag.

"Ok drive," Katie said.

"Uh, the wheel's on your side sweetie." Greg told her.

"Of course it is, I knew that." Katie turned on the engine.

Rachael giggled from the back seat, "Mommy's losing her mind!"

"You can say that again." Greg raised his eyebrows at his daughter. Katie gave him one of her looks and he sunk a bit in his seat. This made Rachael giggle even more.

Katie reversed out of the drive and began to make her way towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3: Six

**Chapter Three**

"CSI Sidle, request back up 1428 Quartet Avenue, Triple Homicide suspect on location."

Langston and Nick arrived a couple of minutes later where Brass was cuffing a young man of about thirty at the oldest.

"Looks like a family, two parents in their bedroom and the little girl in the bathroom. It's really weird, take a look. Meanwhile I'm gonna dust the front door for prints."

Langston went to the bedroom: the woman was tied to the bedposts but her body was tucked up, like she was in the foetal position. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. She was wearing a long, white, night gown. Her husband was dressed in a suit and he was placed leaning over her, his head resting on her hip. His hands were placed either side of her body. There was a lot of blood on the sheets.

Langston took pictures and searched for evidence. He hoped that the little girl didn't have anything strange about her.

Nick was in the bathroom.

The six year old girl had a full face of make-up on. Dark Red lipstick, blue eye shadow and bright pink blush, No doubt there would be three layers of foundation too. She was sat up on the toilet propped up with a toilet brush shoved down her back.

"Hey, what's up?" Greg appeared behind Nick. He saw the six year old girl and his beaming face fell. "How old is she?"

"Six."

"She's the same age as Rachael. Katie is now not gonna let her outa the house for a month. To be fair I don't think I will either." Greg walked forward to snap a couple of shots.

"Where is Katie?" Nick joined him.

"Looking around."

They heard her shout from the kitchen.

"Hey, someone come look at this," Langston beat Nick and Greg to it.

Pinned to the families notice board was a note. It was typed and obviously from the suspect. Katie unpinned it with a gloved hand and scanned it quickly before reading it aloud.

_Six, that is my number. Look out next time. You're smart you can work out who it will be. Keep an eye out. 24 hours. Good Luck._

"Six, Creepy," Nick inputted,

"I'm more concerned about the twenty-four hours prospect." Katie commented.

"Well he shouldn't be doing anything since Brass just took him downtown." Sara peered over at the note.

Katie passed it to Langston.

"Hey, I'm no expert but I think this guy might have OCD, the number six. There's six sentences." He commented.

"Creepy," Nick repeated.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Chapter Four**

"Greg and Katie can you go downtown and interview the suspect, he's a twenty-five year old man. Katie you know what to do." Katie winked at Langston. "Catherine will be here any minute."

Greg and Katie drove in silence for a while before Greg spoke up.

"What did Langston mean 'You know what to do?'" he asked her.

"Why does it matter?" she kept her eyes glued to the road.

"Merely curios. Haven't really seen you do anything in that department before, that's all."

"And what department would that be?" she laughed.

"Well Y'know the, uh, the department. Interrogation, that's the word."

"Greg I talk to suspects all the time, you see me do it almost every day."

"Never mind then." He grumbled.

They arrived and headed right for the interrogation rooms. They stood behind the one way glass and watched the suspect for a few minutes before entering.

"His name's Eli Matthews, has a record for drug abuse and violence."

"Easy," Katie smirked, she began to undo the top couple of buttons on her shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing?" Greg asked her, holding her wrist.

"Uh, my job! This is what Langston and I know about that you have never seen before." She smiled up at him. He looked a little hurt.

"Oh Gregory you know your my guy. I promise nothing's gonna happen. I'll have you to protect me anyways." She grinned up at him, slipping her hand up into his, she gave it a squeeze. She kissed his cheek then led the way into the interrogation room.

Flipping her hair and batting her eye-lashes she sat down in one of the chairs. Greg grumpily sat in the other one.

"So Mr Matthews. How are you today?" Katie smiled a perfect smile. Judging by the look on Eli's face Greg wasn't the only one who melted at that smile.

"I...I'm good thanks. And y..you?" he couldn't stop staring at her.

"We're excellent thanks. Now lets get down to business. What were you doing at the house of," Greg glanced down at the case file he'd been handed "The Slater house."

Greg stopped, was this just a coincidence, must be. Eli froze up.

"It's ok," Katie leaned forward revealing more cleavage, "Just answer the best you can."

Eli, fell a little more in love.

"I was the one that made the call. My sister Hannah babysits Rayne the six year old and I went to see them. Mr Slater and Miss Armstrong were getting married in a couple of weeks, and they've been needing a lot of help lately. I was just seeing if they needed any more help."

Greg looked at Katie who seemed to thankfully be buttoning up her shirt,

"Excuse me." She got up and walked through the door to the room on the other side of the mirror.

Greg quickly finished the interview and walked into the next room to see Katie sat with her head in her hands.

"What's the matter?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Why are you scared?"

"My dad, at the funeral swore to kill us, all of us. We're getting married in six days." Katie looked up into his eyes, hers were filled with fear. She carried on in whisper, "My dad has OCD, he's obsessed with the number six."


	5. Chapter 5: A Note

**Chapter Five**

"Yes ok, take her back to the lab. She can help Henry or something, hasn't she done that before? Wow, she's like one of the team! Ok, see you in a bit." Catherine hung up the phone on Greg.

"They're taking Rachael back to the lab, they don't wanna leave her with the babysitter, for some reason Katie's scared. Before you ask I don't know why." She directed the last sentence at Nick who'd opened his mouth to ask.

"Ok, so when David was examining the bodies he decided that they'd been dead four to six hours. The number six had been carved into Rayne Slater's chest. David's taken the bodies to Doc Robbins." Langston addressed the team.

"Yeah, but why were they placed like that? And why did Rayne have a full face of make-up on? She's only six after all." Sara asked.

"Miss Armstrong was placed in the Foetal position and it looked like Mr Slater was delivering her. Like a baby."

"Apparently Mr Matthews saw a man fleeing the scene and that's when he called the cops. He didn't go after him though; he's with a forensic artist now." Nick informed them. "Katie and Greg have finished the interview."

"Thanks Nicky, I mean we already knew they'd finished the interview though." Catherine told him with a slight smile. Nick smiled back.

"Well I should get back to the lab to talk to Doctor Robbins. Katie and Greg will be here soon." Langston clapped him hands and made for the door just as the pair walked in. They didn't look like themselves, when they usually entered they were almost always playing around. But they looked distant, not really focused, and they were both looking glum.

"Do you think they've had a fight or something?" Nick quietly asked Catherine and Sara. They shrugged and greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi," they said in unison, still looking worried. A car drove past outside and Katie whipped her head round, looking scared.

"Katie, he won't come here." Greg put his hand on his fiancée's arm. And she nodded and turned back around. She carried on staring at her feet .

"Ok, Nick can you fill me in?" Greg asked, Nick led him into the kitchen and gave him the details whilst Sara and Catherine went back to the bedroom. Katie went to the bathroom on her own.

Katie was doing everything she had been taught to do at a crime scene. She was taking samples, swabbing, searching. Like a zombie, she worked in silence, it was well over an hour until she found something interesting.

She had finished all she needed to so she shut the bathroom door and turned out the lights. Slipping on her protective orange goggles she switched on the UV torch. She was searching for traces of blood but instead she got a shock, when she looked at the mirror. There was a smudge of a fingerprint. It seemed to carry on going so out of curiosity she followed the trail, after she found she couldn't read the message using the UV torch she switched back on the lights and resulted in dusting down the entire mirror.

Written in fingerprints on the mirror was a message, a message for her.

_Will kill you, Greg, Rachael. Wedding. _

Katie's heart lurched and she backed up against the wall. It had to be him, six words. She opened the door and shouted for Greg, he came jumping down the stairs and into the bathroom. She pointed at the mirror and when he saw what it said he put his arm around her and gently led her out of the bathroom.

She sat on the stair, shaking. Langston came down.

"What's going on?" he asked noting a shaking Katie and a worried looking Greg. Greg nodded towards the bathroom.

Langston walked in and noted the message on the mirror.

He walked back over to Katie.

"You two, go back to the lab and find the autopsy results. Make sure you always know where Rachael is. Understood?" Langston instructed.

The pair walked out, wary of who was around them.


	6. Chapter 6: Autopsy and A Threat

**Chapter Six...**

"Cause of Death?" Greg asked as he and Katie stood with Doctor Robbins around the three bodies.

He pointed to the female. "Stab wound to the heart," he pointed to the male "Slit throat." He pointed to the child. "Asphyxiation. Drug overdose."

Katie closed her eyes and turned her head away from the child.

"Katie, you ok?" Greg asked her and she nodded.

"What Langston thought was a night gown turned out to be a wedding dress. Not a particularly nice one but a wedding dress all the same." Doc Robbins added.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Katie muttered to herself before heading for the door.

"Thanks, that's all we need." Greg said over his shoulder as he hurried after Katie.

They hurried up to the labs and into Henry's. He was busy showing Rachael a magic trick.

"Hey," Katie walked in as he finished, closely followed by Greg.

"Hello, are you here to take her?" Henry looked a little desperate but tried not to show it.

"Yeah," Katie smiled sympathetically, "I know how you feel. She can be a little bit of a handful." Rachael jumped up and took her mother's hand. Katie and Greg went to their lockers and put away their vests and anything else, but Greg kept his gun on him. Just in case.

Half an hour later Katie was walking up their front path to open the door as Greg parked the car. Even as she walked up she noticed something was wrong. There was a note on the door, she pulled out a pair of gloves which she kept in her pocket and snapped them on. She unpinned the note and read it through twice.

_I know where your Family lives._

Six words, "great." She muttered to herself. She leant her head against the door, a couple of seconds later Greg put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"Are you ok? What's that?" he pointed at the note.

"I'll show you inside," Katie told him turning back towards the door and unlocking it. As soon as she walked in Rachael ran up to her bedroom, and Katie ran after her. She wanted to be certain he wasn't here.

She switched on all the lights and searched in every room and he was no-where to be found. This was good.

She skipped down the stairs and pulled up the handset of the phone.

It was answered after a couple of rings.

"CSI Langston."

"Langston, I know who the suspect is. It's my father, I'm certain. I'm sorry but I don't think there's anything we can do, not until the wedding anyway. He's gonna come to that and then we can get him."

"Ok, Katie are you sure?"

"I'm certain! I'm sorry but you'll have to trust me. There's nothing we can do."

Langston gave Greg and Katie the time up to their wedding off. To take care of each other and of Rachael. Katie thanked him and hung up.

Greg appeared in the hallway and Katie told him how they had the rest of the week off. And he nodded. She swept past him into the living room.

She sat herself on the sofa and buried her face in her hands. She forced tears not to leak from her eyes.

A few moments later she felt an arm around her shoulders and Greg pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder and brought her feet up onto the sofa, he hugged her close and she cried.

"You know, most girl's dad's just allow their daughter's to get married to the men they love these days. Why does my dad have to be the medieval one?" she said to his chest.

"Hey," he lifted her head up to face him, "My mom's pretty medieval too."

She gave a small laugh and he gave her a squeeze. She reached up to touch her lips to his.

"Our wedding is gonna be horrendous isn't it?" she whispered.

"Hey, it always was going to be. Nick's got his best man speech to give."


	7. Chapter 7: Catch up

**Chapter Seven.**

The next six days passed as Katie had predicted. There was triple homicide per day, all with the same links. All the brides to be wore wedding dresses and the six year old girls had loads of make-up on.

But on the sixth day the CSI team were the most anxious.

They had a wedding to attend.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

**Chapter Eight.**

Grissom had spent most of his day sitting on the couch in Katie's front room. Greg had spent the previous night at Nicks and now Sara was helping Katie to get ready for her big day. They had arrived at eight in the morning when Sara went straight upstairs with Katie and he'd heard them chattering and giggling excitedly all morning.

For the first couple of hours or so Grissom had tried to teach Rachael about bugs. She's been quiet interested but at around eleven she just wanted to colour. He'd spent some time helping her colour but after an hour of that she was summoned upstairs to get ready. It was now one o'clock and Grissom decided they needed to leave.

He was leaning against the bonnet of his car talking to Rachael. She was wearing a pink dress with black shoes and white socks. She'd been handed a bouquet of flowers which she was now observing with great interest. Her long blonde hair had been tied half up half down and curled slightly. She had a flower clasped into her tiny ponytail.

He beeped his horn.

"Come on you two! We're gonna be late!" he shouted at the open front door.

"We're almost ready!" Sara shouted back.

Grissom rolled his eyes and turned to Rachael. "Do you understand why women need to take so long to put up their hair and put on a dress?"

"Mommy says I'll understand when I'm older." Her eyes didn't avert from the flowers. Grissom smiled.

Sara came out of the front door first, she looked amazing. She was wearing a pink dress that same kind as Rachael, her shoes were pale pink flats and her hair styled the same way as Rachael's. Her lightly painted fingernails clutched at the same Bouquet as Rachael and she wore a flower chain bracelet around her left wrist.

When Katie came out however, she took Grissom's breath away. Her hair was in a tight top knot obviously with extensions and blonde highlights. It also had a flowery veil flowing halfway down her back and a sprig of mistletoe had been pinned to the right side of the bun. Slight tendrils curled around her straight 'line' earrings. Her face was neatly made up looking pale, gentle and fragile. She had the locket that Greg had given her when she was seventeen around her neck. Her dress clung to her torso and had straps that came up over her shoulders but the skirt flowed out and sparkled under the unusually warm sunlight. It flowed right to the floor but didn't quite touch it, so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Show him the shoes!" Sara said excitedly.

Katie rolled her eyes and giggled lifting her dress up a fraction. Her shoes were glass-like small heels.

"Very Cinderella." Grissom smiled. "Now we have to go, come on everyone in the car."

They all bundled off and made their way to the church.


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding Part 1

**Chapter Nine.**

"Oh god I'm scared." Greg muttered to Nick as he stood at the altar. "What if I lose the ring again? I should've given it to Rachael and she could have brought it up. She's less likely to lose it!" He was sort of jumping on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Listen man, once you see Katie your gonna forget about all that." Nick reassured him.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about. I'm gonna forget where I put the ring. Right pocket, right pocket." He began it like a chant.

"Greg!" a familiar voice came up behind him.

"Hey mom." Greg said turning to face his mother.

"Now she's a nice girl isn't she so there's no need to get cold feet, but if you do feel like she's being horrible then you can always back out. I'm always there and so is your lovely made up bed back home." She put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm good thanks mom. I'm sure that me and Katie will be fine." He smiled and she gave his cheek one more pat before hobbling back to her seat.

Suddenly a blonde haired, green-eyed girl stumbled in. She was wearing jeans and a red top and after waving largely she hurried over to Greg.

"Hi, I'm Alannah!" she said bouncily. "Katie's sister, you better take bloody good care of her." She suddenly turned serious.

"Don't worry I will definitely take care of her I..."

"Choub," she interrupted. "I'm two and a half years older than her, you're hot and that is Arabic." She winked before flouncing back to her seat.

"Now she is more like my kinda woman." Nick stared open mouthed at her as she walked back.

"Down Boy, there's still a reception." Greg smirked. They turned back to face the altar. "Right pocket, right pocket." Greg continued to repeat.

Nick looked at his friend bemused.

"Hey man, if you need any guidance then you got all your friends right here." Nick told him, Greg turned to look at the front row they were in rows of sixes. On the front row was Catherine, Lindsay, Ray, Doctor Robbins and his wife, and a seat left for Grissom. On the row behind sat; Hodges and Wendy, David and his wife and Brass who'd brought along Sofia. Almost all of that side of chairs was filled with friends and co-workers from the lab, just no Riley.

The other half of the church was filled with their friends from outside of work and family. Greg turned back to his chanting.

Suddenly the wedding march began and everyone stood. Greg turned to see Rachael and Sara walking down the aisle they did look amazing. Sara had Rachael's hand and she was looking a little nervous. Then behind them, clinging to Grissom's arm was Katie. She looked spectacular. She looked anywhere but his eyes, he knew that if she did then she would burst into fits of giggle's and ruin it all. Behind the smile he could see a slight uneasiness partly because everyone was staring at her, and partly because Greg knew that her father had made a promise. A promise he was likely to keep.

They reached the top of the aisle and Grissom kissed Katie on the cheek before going over to his seat. Greg took her hand and squeezed it, she risked a glance up at his face and caught his eye. Instead of disintegrating into a giggling mass she found herself beaming up at him. All nerves and uneasiness gone, he was hers as of this ceremony.

The music stopped and the priest smiled at them and the rest of the guests who had just seated themselves.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the unison of Greg Sanders, and Katie Sparks. If anyone has anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be joined in matrimony please speak now."

"I have an objection." A male English accent. They turned around slowly as Mr Sparks stood at the end of the aisle, and he looked angry.


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Part 2

**Chapter Ten.**

Katie took a couple of steps towards her father.

"Daddy, please don't ruin this for me." She said softly, her beautiful face ridden with sadness.

"You ruined my entire life, why shouldn't I ruin yours?" he retaliated.

"Let me talk to you outside for just a moment." She kept her cool. "Please."

He thought for a second then nodded. She advanced towards him and Greg held her arm.

"Katie, at least let me come." She kissed him briefly before shaking her head.

"I have to do this by myself." She whispered.

She followed her father out to the front steps of the church.

"You have taken everything important away from me! It is your entire fault so you deserve to die! And your family, I'm going to take them away one by one. First your husband, then your daughter then finally I'm going to kill you. You might think I'm joking but I'm not. Those other murders were the proof I'm not joking! You will die." He grabbed her arm, his un-naturally long nails digging in hard.

"Dad please let go you're hurting me." Katie said softly her voice quivering. She refused to look at his face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted yanking her face up to look at him. Her lip quivered.

"Please," she whispered. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"I will have my revenge." He pushed her away and her hand went to her arm. She felt a tiny amount of warm blood oozing from the miniscule cut's he'd made with his nails. He ran off down the road and Katie swept down to Grissom's car. She found a couple of band-aids and placed them neatly over her cuts. Luckily she'd also brought a white cardigan. She slipped it neatly over her dress and it covered the band-aids perfectly.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye she hurried back up the steps. She knew it had been a good idea to wear water-proof make-up.

She entered back into the church and trotted up to the altar.

"He's gone." She smiled as she approached them.

"Ok, so we can resume?" The vicar asked and she nodded.

"Why do you have that jumper on?" Greg asked her.

"Got cold, that's all." she lied easily. She didn't want Greg to know about that part of her past.

The wedding was going smoothly and it got to the vows. Greg repeated everything the vicar said correctly and when it got to him needing the ring, Nick just had to intervene.

"Right Pocket man." He grinned.

"Yes thank you Nick." Greg said reaching into his right pocket. He placed the wedding band on Katie's finger and Alannah spoke up.

"It's awfully romantic isn't it?" she said loudly to a complete stranger sat next to her.

"Alannah? I didn't think she'd come." Katie said.

"Ah yes we've met her. She told me to 'Choub'." Greg replied.

"She said that to you? Oh My God I'm so sorry!"

Greg leant aside to Nick, "Remind me to check what it means on Google translator later."

It all moved a lot smoother than anyone would have expected, and soon the vicar was telling Greg he could 'kiss the bride'.

He took her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. This was the happiest that either of them had ever been. After they broke apart there were people all around them, women all fussing and crowding round Katie. She hugged so many people that she lost count of who she hugged and how many.

So far it was going relatively smoothly, but there was still the reception to go.


	11. Chapter 11: The Best Man's Speech

**Chapter Eleven.**

An hour later the reception was well under way, Greg was dancing around with Rachael on his feet which cause Katie to go into fits of laughter, Alannah was being her usual clumsy, flirty self and Katie had never felt more at home in her life. After the song had finished Greg let Rachael run off and beckoned Katie to the dance floor. She shook her head stubbornly. He rolled his eyes and came bounding over,

"Come on, you have to come dance." He took her hand and tried to drag her, "If I've done it then you have to as well!"

"But I can't dance!" she whined pouting. But she was staggering after him, he began to move her arms and make her dance, she began to smile, then giggle and soon she was dancing just as crazily as he was. Everyone was enjoying themselves, everyone except a blonde in the corner. Greg noticed her,

"I'll be right back," he said before kissing Katie's lips lightly and rushing over.

Katie became caught up with dancing with Catherine and Sara and barely noticed his departure.

Greg sat down beside Riley, "Hey you. Wasn't sure if you'd come or not."

"Yeah, I thought why not." She still looked glum.

"What's up?" he asked nudging her lightly, "You look down and you should be happy!" he grinned a wild smile.

"It's just, I shouldn't have come. It's kinda hard you know... Seeing the guy I love marry the girl I hate. You should hate me too, you know what I did."

"What did you do?"

"The little bitch, she lied. She didn't tell you. I left for nothing. You wouldn't be marrying her if I'd stayed she's a stupid lying... Chocó!"

"Right maybe you shouldn't talk to Alannah anymore. And Riley what did you do!"

"I shot her Ok, It was me that shot her in the ankle! I thought that you wouldn't even want her anymore and would see the good in me." She was close to tears. Greg stood up.

"I think you should leave now."

She didn't even say anything she just got up and left. Greg walked back to the dance floor, back to a smiling Katie. He began to dance with her again before she went to sit down and chat with Rachael for a few minutes.

"Mommy I don't feel well." She told her, she did look paler than usual.

"What's making you feel unwell?" she asked her feeling her temperature.

"I just feel like Merde."

"Excuse me?" Katie looked at her daughter.

"Aunty Alannah taught it to me."

"Ok well from now on don't listen to Aunty Alannah Ok, I will be having words with that woman." She spotted Sara and Grissom talking a couple of tables away.

"Hey Sara, Mr Grissom would you mind taking Rachael out for a bit of fresh air, she isn't feeling well and Greg's dragging me up there every chance he gets. Please it would be a huge favour!" Katie pleaded with them.

"Sure we'd love to." Sara smiled as she took Rachael's hand with one of her own and Grissom's with her other. The three of them walked out of the double doors and not a minute after Greg had Katie by the waist and was hauling her onto the dance floor.

Five minutes later Nick announced that he wanted to make his best man's speech.

"Oh god here we go." Greg muttered to himself as he and Katie took their seats. Nick had, had an awful lot to drink.

He waited until it was all silent before beginning. He cleared his throat.

"Who would ever have though that our Greggo would get married! After all the women..." he began getting a playful glare from Greg he continued "after all the women, who'd have thought that a good girl like Katie would be able to reign him in!"

"Remember the time," he said taking another swig of his beer and hiccoughing at the same time "when we kidnapped Henry and well that went, well... bad. Oh and... and Greggo remember the raccoon!" Nick was giggling drunkenly now "Ohhhhh and that woman that WANTED Henry!"

Henry blushed deeply.

"Oh talking of Women, remember that cheerleader you dated Greg?" it was Greg's turn to blush.

Nick pretended to hold a phone up to his ear, "I love you more! No I love you more!" he mocked "hmm yeah that really was not pretty." He added to himself.

Katie's face was an absolute picture as she murmured into Greg's ear between fits of laughter, "Do tell why I never knew about this Honey?"

"This is the reason why..." Greg said the blush still present in his cheeks.

"OH MY GOD DOES ANYONE REMEMBER HIS SHOWGIRL HAT!" Catherine yelled excitedly, as this once best mans speech was becoming a conversation of Greg's most embarrassing moments. "OH MY GOD I HAVE A PICTURE!" she yelled revealing a folded photo of Greg in his showgirl hat when Catherine had found him prancing around the hallway in it.

Greg just wanted the floor to open and swallow him up.

"Oh my god what haven't you done?" Katie laughed at her husband.

"Lots, I'm just hoping you don't have to find out all the stuff that I have done."

"Well I'm sure that if i have a detailed enough conversation with Nick I might!" Katie teased and Greg's red face paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me!" she grinned.

Nick shushed the chattering crowd and continued his speech.

"Ahhhh Rachael, she's so cute ya know. A really sweet little girl and I can totally see the family resemblance with her a Katie. But Greg? Nahhhh. She's much too pretty to be Greg's daughter." Katie's jaw dropped as she stared at the look on her husband's face. "Ah I'm just joking man; your real good looking you'd have to be to pull a pretty girl like Katie." He smiled his cheesy grin at her and she put her hand over her heart and blew him a kiss.

Katie didn't even realise she was doing it but she slipped off her cardigan. She was too hot in the stifling room. Nick continued his speech and Greg glanced at Katie for a second, Katie had completely forgotten the band-aids covering the cuts on her arms.

"What's that?" Greg asked her his hand on her arm. She glanced down and panicked.

"Oh they're, they're nothing." She tried. But he wasn't buying it.

He began to gently peel off the band-aids. She grabbed his hand.

"Please don't." She whispered.

He gently put her hand down and continued to peel them off. He could see the miniscule cuts with slight blood stains around where they had been formed.

"He did this to you. Your father." He breathed.

She nodded keeping her head down.

"Very clever." Mr Sparks' voice boomed out over the crowd of people from the stage, suddenly everyone was quiet, everyone was sober. He held a remote in his hand and he pressed the button.

And the bomb went off.


	12. Chapter 12: Rachael's Protectors

**Chapter Twelve.**

Sara and Grissom were stood in the car park while Rachael sat on the bonnet of the car. They could hear loud shouts and laughter from inside, part of them wanted to be in there with the rest of them and find out the big joke, but the other part was happy that they were outside, away from all the noise and fuss and just out here in the fresh air and quiet.

Abruptly the laughing and chattering ceased which caused Grissom and Sara to be suspicious.

They heard the explosion before they saw it, they pulled Rachael down behind the car and the three of them crouched there until they were sure it was safe to get up.

It had on been a small explosion. But the entire entrance to the hall had been caved in, the end where they presumed the stage and dance-floor was, was almost intact, but anyone who'd been at the end where the bomb had gone off would have been buried by rubble.

The people in there were trapped inside until rescued.

"Oh My God." Sara whispered to herself staring at the mass destruction.

"That was Katie's father, we have to take Rachael and protect her. He's gonna come for her once he realises she wasn't in there." Grissom said calmly gently taking Sara's arm and beginning to lead her away with Rachael.

Sara took out her cell phone from her purse, and dialled the police. They arrived within a couple of minutes; luckily Brass had decided not to go to the reception and had gone back to work. He arrived with them and they sat Rachael safely in one of the police cars whilst they decided what to do.

This was going to take a lot of thinking about.


	13. Chapter 13: Fight For Your Life

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Greg squeezed his eyes open and his hearing came back. He could hear coughing and spluttering but at the moment all he could see was darkness, he was lying on a carpet of rubble and glass. Suddenly a light flickered on and he could see Katie lying face down next to him, she had her arms folded over her head and her hair had come down, He hadn't noticed that she and Sara had obviously dyed it blonde this morning. It now fell in curls around her, she slowly raised her head and began to prop herself up on her arms. He did the same and raised himself.

He observed his surroundings the entire back half of the hall was a wall of rubble but the front half, the stage and the dance-floor was pretty much unscathed. He exchanged a glance with Katie before reaching out to hug her. They held onto each other and Katie was glancing round nervously, where was her father?

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. He won't touch you whilst I'm here. I promise." Greg whispered into her hair, he held her out at arm's length and smiled. "Plus I could totally take him out with one punch."

Katie giggled.

"Could you now Mr Sanders?" Katie's father emerged from the shadows and Katie and Greg stood. Katie stood slightly in front of her husband, it was her he wanted to punish, Not Greg.

"Daddy, please. The police are going to get us out. And I'm sure there are some fire exit's around here. You can't keep us in this cave."

"All the doors are rigged. Anyone opens one another bomb will go off and by the end of it I'm pretty sure we'll all die."

"Dad you don't have to resolve everything with violence." She said softly, taking a step towards him. "You have to stop this and sit quietly and wait like the rest of us."

"You can't tell me what to do!" He yelled producing a kitchen knife.

Family and friends around the room gasped and whimpered.

"You did this before, all those years ago! Well guess what? I'm not going to let you hurt me again! That's all I've ever known at your hand, pain! Leave me and my family alone! You are not a part of my life anymore!" Katie shouted at him taking another step.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" he spat, he slapped her across the face and she stumbled. Greg went to move forward to protect her but Langston had his hand on his shoulder.

"You have to let her do this by herself, that's what she wants. If it gets life threatening then we'll stop it." he spoke calmly keeping his eyes on Mr Sparks.

"Life threatening? He's got a knife!" Greg exclaimed struggling against Langston's grip.

By now her father had hit her across the face three times and now he kicked her legs out from under her. She hit the floor hard and he pulled her up by her hair.

"Langston let me go!" Greg tried to beat his hand off.

Katie was pushed against the wall his hand around her throat,

"Ok now you can go." Langston let Greg go and he sprinted to her father. He wrenched him away from Katie and pushed him out onto the dimly lit dance floor.

"Look, if you wanna kill her then you'll have to kill me first." Greg told him.

Katie slid to the floor blood dripped down her face.

"That was my intention," Mr Sparks snarled and he lunged for greg.

Greg dodged and skipped round to the other side of the dance floor.

Catherine and Lindsay edged over to Katie.

"I suggest that you try and take me out before I take out you." Mr Sparks snarled and lunged again. This time Greg didn't have time to move and Katie's father took him down. He dropped his knife in the process, Katie's father struggled on top of Greg before striking him once across the face, Greg dribbled blood.

The he kicked out and his foot caught the knife, it slid over towards where Katie was crouched. She was being restrained by Catherine and Lindsay and Ray was hurrying over to help them.

Mr Sparks hit him again and Greg spat more blood. Greg kicked out again and this time struck his opponent.

Mr Sparks weakened and Greg pushed him off, as he got up he removed his jacket and threw it to Katie. She picked it up and it felt heavier than a Tux Jacket should feel.

As Greg turned back Mr Sparks got to his feet.

"No dad please just stop!" shouted Katie, tears spilling down her cheeks, but Catherine, Lindsay and Ray kept a firm hold on her. "Dad Please!"

"No!" her father roared as he ran at Greg, he ducked a punch but Mr Sparks then swung up his knee which caught Greg square in the nose. Greg stumbled back clutching his bloody nose. Katie's father hit him in the back of the knee and he fell, he hit his head sideways onto the floor. Then Katie's father was on top of him again. He punched him once more across the face. But Greg used the same defence as before and once again he was soon on top of the older man. He swung down underneath him and pushed an arm around his neck, going for the choke. After a couple of seconds he fell unconscious.

Greg stood up triumphantly and the others finally let Katie go, they rushed towards each other and embraced.

Unaware of the figure rising behind them, the figure they had believed to be unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14: Revelation

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Mr Sparks wrenched Katie away from Greg by her hair, she let out a cry of terror as he pushed her head up against the wall.

"I am not going to let you survive this." He hissed.

"Oh really," she whispered back, and then added as a shout, "Alannah now!"

The gunshot went off and a pain seared through Katie's leg, her father let go of her and fell to the floor clutching his own leg. Katie shifted her weight onto her right leg and pressed down on her wound with her hands.

"Holy Joder." Alannah muttered.

"Alannah please stop." Katie grimaced in pain and collapsed, before she hit the floor Greg darted over and caught her lightly.

Ray hurried over and restrained Mr Sparks.

Then Lindsay came with a ribbon she'd had in her hair, Katie lifted her dress up to just above the knee where they could see the bullet had hit her.

"It went through my father and hit me. It wasn't your fault Alannah." She told her.

"Thank Bumsen." For that she just got the evil eyes. Katie didn't have the energy anymore.

Lindsay wrapped the make-shift bandage around the wound tight to stop the bleeding.

Katie looked at her husband crouched next to her and observed his wounds.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She whispered tears coming to her eyes.

Greg used his thumb to catch one of the tears that escaped from her eye. "No it isn't, I didn't have to provoke him. I needed to protect you and so I stand by what I did, as my fault."

Sensing that an emotional moment was about to come the small gathering separated out, Leaving Katie and Greg to sit together alone.

"What did he do to you, when you were younger? You mentioned it." he asked her. She seemed uncertain for a moment, but answered in whisper.

"He used to come home, from a really stressful day at work. If he found out I'd done something wrong, or not worked on each subject for an hour straight then he'd... he'd hurt me. Nothing like sexual abuse, just physical. He'd hit me, then my brother tried to stick up for me. For a few years it worked but then he went away and the abuse started again. Sometimes there wasn't even a reason, he'd just get bored and start beating me," Tears were pouring silently down her cheeks now, silently and steadily, "The amount of make-up I wore to school was just... there was so much. I had to cover all the cuts and bruises, and if any of my teacher's ever asked why I had a cut then I'd have to think of some great story of how I'd tripped on a telephone wire and hit it on a plug or something crazy like that. I think that's why he put so much make-up on the six year olds he murdered." She hadn't looked at Greg but now she met his eye, "Every night I'd go to bed, terrified that he'd come in and tell me that I hadn't done a certain piece of work. That's why I came here as soon as I could. But he followed me." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I didn't tell you any of this before because I didn't want to have to re-live the memories. I'm sorry."

He got up and retrieved his jacket, when he sat back down next to Katie he placed the jacket around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry too." He kept his arm around her and they waited to be recued.


	15. Chapter 15: The End For Now

**Chapter Fifteen.**

"Did Greg and Katie call?" Catherine asked Langston from across the table.

"Yeah," he replied "they said that Paris is amazing this time of year. Unfortunately neither of them can speak French so it's a little awkward. The only French either of them knows Alannah taught them."

"Speaking of Alannah how does Rachael like staying there?" Nick asked in between mouthfuls of soup.

"Apparently she has a new wide range of vocabulary." Langston smiled.

"Oh Katie's gonna love that!"

Once upon a Christmastime, a group of friends sat around a table laughing and joking after the horrific events which had happened over the course of the past week or so. They solved the case and the families of the deceased had closure.

Over the other side of the city a six year old girl and her Aunt sat together discussing different swear words in many different languages.

And a little way around the world, a newly married couple enjoyed their honeymoon together. The happiest they could be.

The End...For Now.


End file.
